


Birthright Podfic

by Baylor



Series: Birthright Podfics [1]
Category: The Faculty (1998), The X-Files
Genre: Alien Resistance, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Angst, Conspiracy, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Men in Black - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Podfic, Road Trips, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylor/pseuds/Baylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Faculty AU. After the aliens are defeated is when their problems really begin. A bit of X-Files mixed in for good measure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthright Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Birthright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/930243) by [Baylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylor/pseuds/Baylor). 



> The Audio Archive has been having problems, so if the link doesn't work, please email me at baylorsr at comcast dot net and I will email you a zip file via my iCloud dropbox.

Two hours, 14 minutes  
123 MB  
[MP3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/1200909182.zip)  
[Audiobook](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/1200909181.zip)

[Smells Like Teen Spirit - Ohio Mix](http://home.comcast.net/~baylorsr/OhioMix.mp3)

Playlist:  
Smells Like Teen Spirit - Tori Amos  
Cleaning Apartment - Clint Mansell & Kronos Quartet  
Bells for Her - Tori Amos  
Duck and Run - 3 Doors Down  
No One Knows - Queens of the Stone Age  
Long Way Down - Goo Goo Dolls  
Simon - Lifehouse  
A Sorta Fairytale - Tori Amos  
Nullabor Song - Kasey Chamers  
Hope Overture - Clint Mansell & Kronos Quartet  
Eye for an Eye - UNKLE  
Digging in the Dirt - Peter Gabriel  
Fear - Sarah McLachlan  
A Million Tear - Kasey Chambers  
St. Teresa - Joan Osborne


End file.
